


Sweet Dreams...

by Leya



Series: Accept, Resign [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of the series. Robin returns from war being ambitious and ruthless but still loyal to the king. His task: to unravel Prince John’s schemes by infiltrating Vaisey’s circle of Black Knights. But then things take a very different turn because getting sidetracked by his sudden desire for Gisborne had never been his plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams...

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

"And that’s all?"

"Well… it’s a beginning."

The Sheriff leaned back in his chair and frowned at the young man standing in front of him. It wasn’t easy to surprise someone as sly and cunning as Vaisey but just like he had hoped Robin of Locksley seemed to be the exception to the rule.

Ever since their first meeting Vaisey had known that the young Earl had the potential to become one of Prince John’s most loyal and helpful supporters. At first it was nothing precisely for him to define but there was something in the younger man’s eyes... something cold and unyielding whenever King Richard and his time in the Holy Land came up that made his heart beat faster in anticipation.

When two days later the Sheriff heard from a rather devastated Gisborne about Locksley reclaiming his estate by literally throwing the knight out of his house, with barely granting him enough time to pack his belongings, it seemed as if Vaisey’s intuition proved to be true. He always had been able to sense a kindred spirit and right now, after learning what kind of reward the Earl demanded for his support, he knew he had been right – Robin of Locksley’s boyish charms and innocent looks were nothing but a façade to trick those stupid enough to let themselves be fooled into believing him to be harmless.

For one precious moment Vaisey allowed himself to get lost in daydreaming about the gift fate so generously presented him with. The rare combination between seemingly innocent boy and experienced fighter, accompanied with a sharp and cunning mind... and it was all for him to use as he pleased.

Quickly pushing those distracting ideas from his mind the Sheriff regarded his guest with a calculating look. Dreaming about the things he could obtain with Locksley’s help wouldn’t do him any good if the boy turned out to be a turncoat. The game he was playing was risky and ending up double-crossed by someone he foolishly let into his inner circle without testing their loyalty was something he just couldn’t afford.

"I hope you won’t be foolish enough to test my patience by trying to stab me in the back just like you did with our beloved king."

In response to the open distrust he could hear in the Sheriff’s voice Robin smirked coldly. "Given the fact that you were the one coming to me, I guess you’ll just have to trust me."

Vaisey barely refrained from baring his teeth at the younger man. Unfortunately Locksley was right. It had been him to seek the other man’s company, bribing him with sweet-talk and gifts into considering an alliance with Prince John.

"Maybe", he finally conceded, albeit grudgingly. The victorious smile on the younger man’s face was almost too much to bear and Vaisey just couldn’t help but to lash out. "Although I’m the one who proposed to you I still can’t believe you are willing to change sides. I always thought King Richard was like a father for you."

Almost instantly Robin’s face clouded over. "I don’t want to talk about it. My reasons for betraying our legitimate sovereign are none of your concern."

_Let him keep his precious little secret. For now._ Seemingly willing to let the subject slide, at least for the moment, the Sheriff tried to lighten the mood by offering the young man a goblet of wine. When Robin declined Vaisey just shrugged indifferently and set the untouched goblet aside. Sooner or later the truth about Locksley’s motivations would be unearthed and until then…

"Welcome to the Black Knights, Locksley."

"Thank you, my Lord." Robin bowed slightly. "And for my _incentive..._ "

"Don’t worry. I’ll show you your room and as soon as he returns from his latest errand he will be yours." The Sheriff seemed lost in his thoughts when he continued. "You know he’s proud and independent. It will be your problem to tame him."

Robin just smiled and followed the Sheriff out of the room.

 

+++

 

Robin finished the latest entry on his journal and setting his pen aside he took one moment to re-read what he had written. Satisfied that no-one would be able to find more than a harmless description of the previous days he put the journal back into the top drawer of his desk.

There was no need for him to hide the small leather-bound book. Without knowing the right code it was nothing more than the musings of a bored and arrogant lord droning on and on about the non-existent adventures in his life. And the only one in possession of the code was King Richard himself.

When Richard returned from the Holy Land this book would be the downfall of many now so self-confident and overbearing traitors.

With a content sigh Robin lowered himself onto the thick blankets covering his bed. For a complete week now he was a guest in Nottingham Castle and on Vaisey’s demand they had met every day, discussing the possibilities Robin’s support could offer them.

Crossing his arms behind his head Robin let his eyes trail over the impressive ornaments carved into the wooden bed canopy. Not even his own bed at Locksley was as luxurious as the one he currently was lying in and Robin had to admit that he was impressed to what length the Sheriff was willing to go just to make sure he got what he wanted.

_How very fortunate of Vaisey to play right into King Richard’s hands..._

The young man allowed himself to feel rather content at what he had achieved so far. Despite the fact that being this close to Vaisey had proven to be a rather tedious experience everything had gone according to plan. Just a few meetings and one or two small _favours_ and Vaisey was already eating out of his hand.

Prince John’s ambitions towards the throne were no secret to his older brother. Quite the opposite. Richard knew all too well what his brother intended to do but he didn’t know how he wanted to achieve it – and therefore he needed someone he could trust unconditionally to keep an eye on what was happening in England.

_Go back to England and find me all the proof I need to make sure my brother never forgets his place again. Whatever it takes, whatever you have to do, I don’t care. Just find out what my brother is planning and then take care of it._

_Lucky me..._ Smiling humourlessly Robin let his thoughts wander to the moment all those weeks ago when King Richard had revealed his latest plans to him. The king’s orders had been clear and Robin had been determined to carry them out, more than happy to be able to return to England and the love of his life, Marian.

But then things turned out very differently.

Robin couldn’t help but feel a tinge of remorse when he remembered how happy he had been about the prospect of returning to his fiancée, how sure he had been of the future awaiting them. But now... now everything had changed and all it had taken was one single look into fathomless blue eyes full of loathing and the silent promise of a perfectly shaped mouth, twisted into a knowing and oh so inviting smirk.

Groaning in distress Robin buried his head in his pillow but he just couldn’t get rid of the memory of Gisborne’s face. After all those years seeing his childhood companion again – it had been a shock to say the least.

Suddenly and rather painfully reminded of the childish crush he had harboured towards the older boy, before the fire killed their parents and Guy seemingly vanished from the face of the earth, Robin had reacted without thinking, throwing the knight out of his house in a desperate attempt to get rid of the unwanted feelings crashing down on him by getting rid of the man himself.

He soon realised that all his attempts were futile, though. And so the weeks following their first encounter had been pure torture for Robin when he more and more often found himself watching the black clad knight, following his every move with a longing he had never felt before. Returning home after one particularly exhausting Council of Nobles Robin had gone straight to bed but sleep didn’t come. Later that night when the silence of his room had become almost too loud to bear he finally had come to the conclusion that he only deceived himself.

He wanted Guy. The need to touch this beautiful creature, to carefully strip him of his leather’s, inch for inch revealing the creamy white skin beneath... With a strangled cry Robin had come from his thoughts alone, leaving the young man embarrassed and feeling slightly humiliated by his lack of restraint.

And now Guy would really be his.

Robin still wasn’t entirely sure why he had demanded from Vaisey to grant him one night with his Master-at-Arms as a payment for his help but the words had left his mouth even before he realised what he was saying.

The silence following his announcement had been deafening. For a moment Robin thought that he went too far but without warning the Sheriff just started to… _laugh_. A laugh so full of malicious glee that Robin felt his stomach churn at the implications this sudden outburst could possibly result in.

Seconds later Robin found himself seated in front of Vaisey’s writing desk, willingly signing a pact that would sell his loyalty to Prince John, while his head was still spinning from the sudden turn of events because the Sheriff had promised his Master-at-Arms to Robin without even thinking twice.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted his train of thoughts and with an indignant growl Robin sat up.

"Come in!"

"Lord Robert?" One of Vaisey’s weasel-faced guards poked his head through the door. "The Sheriff’s awaiting you in his study. He told me to inform you that Sir Guy has returned."

"I’m coming." Robin dismissed the man with an impatient wave of his hand and quickly moved over to the washbasin. Not willing to waste any more time, after waiting for more than a week now for Gisborne to return, he contented himself with splashing some water into his face and used his fingers to comb back several strands of his unruly hair.

_And his patience just had started wearing thin..._

Robin closed the door to his room with a resounding thud and determinedly made his way to the Sheriff’s study.

By following King Richard’s orders Robin had known that his life would become increasingly difficult but surprisingly Gisborne had turned out to be an unexpected distraction and after haunting his dreams for more than a month now all Robin could think of was to get Gisborne out of his mind once and for all.

Smiling unconsciously the young man continued down the hall. Tonight he would fuck Gisborne right out of his system and then his life would return back to normal – or at least as normal as possible given the actual circumstances.

Had he been a better man he would have felt disgusted about the way the Sheriff treated Gisborne. He would have called the whole thing off by claiming everything to be a joke, would have listened to the small voice in his head scolding him for being a selfish bastard – but he just hadn’t cared. Not after all those things he had seen and done in the Holy Land.

Both Vaisey and he had made their decision without even considering to give Gisborne a say in the matter and Robin curiously awaited Gisborne’s reaction to the news.

For a short moment Robin felt slightly uncomfortable but he squashed the feeling mercilessly. Of course it was wrong but on the other hand it was so incredibly exciting. The prospect of using Guy as he pleased, as if he was nothing but a mere object...

The rush of power he felt by disregarding Gisborne’s right to have a say in the matter was exhilarating. Compassion was nothing but a weakness after all. Five years of unfounded violence and mindless slaughter had taught him that much.

Sighing lightly he pictured to feel the beautiful raven coloured hair between his fingers. He never touched it before but he was sure it would be soft and silken.

_Time to find out._

Drawing back his shoulders Robin straightened himself and opened the door to the Sheriff’s study.

 

+++

 

"You can’t do that!"

Eyes blazing in barely hidden rage Guy slammed both leather-gloved fists on Vaisey’s desk obviously not willing to accept this new turn of events.

"I promised him." Vaisey tapped his crop playfully against his thigh. "Do you really want to question my decision?"

"You can’t expect me to give in to this degrading request!"

Vaisey, freshly returned from a very enjoyable hanging he just had watched in Clun, leaned back in his chair, regarding his Master-at-Arms with dangerously narrowed eyes. "You think so? Do you really believe there’s anything I can’t do to you?"

"That’s ridiculous, my Lord!" Guy had lost his composure completely. His normally cold eyes were flashing and on his pale cheeks the Sheriff spotted two angry red marks. "You know I serve you with my life, my Lord. But...that’s... I’m your Master-at-Arms! I’m not a possession you can just give away as you see fit! My duty is to secure your safety and not playing _whore_ to this..."

"Enough!" Vaisey kept his voice low but the threat it held was unmistakable. Guy bit down on his lower lip, forcefully preventing himself from yelling.

The Sheriff noticed his efforts and smiled cruelly. "You are wrong, my dear Guy. Your duty is to follow my orders. Whatever I tell you to do... you’ll do it. When I find you disobeying me... well, I’m sure you remember what happened to your predecessor."

Vaisey got to his feet, slowly rounding his desk until he stood right in front of his desperate henchman. Laying his hands on Guy’s shoulders he squeezed them reassuringly, keeping the younger man in place.

"Don’t you dare ruining everything we’ve worked for! Can’t you see that Locksley’s an inestimable asset to our cause? His knowledge about Richard’s secrets is invaluable."

"But..."

Without warning the door to Vaisey’s study suddenly swung open, interrupting Guy in mid-sentence.

"Ah... my dear Locksley! Come in! I’ve just told Guy about his new... line of work." Vaisey obviously enjoyed the whole situation immensely. "As promised, he’s yours."

Robin bowed respectfully in front of the Sheriff before he joined Vaisey’s side.

"I...you...he...", stuttered Guy, unable to find the right words. When Robin reached out to place a hand on his arm he quickly took a step back. "Don’t you dare to touch me! Traitor! Can’t you see that he’s a spy, my Lord?"

Vaisey’s eyes grew cold. "This discussion is finished. Get out of my sight!"

Guy pressed his lips together hard enough to draw blood but he knew better than to annoy the Sheriff any further. His gaze flickered over to Robin who just stood there, a derisive smile plastered all over his face.

"I expect to see you in my room tonight."

They looked at each other for several moments before Guy whirled around and left the room in a flurry of dark leather and clinking spurs.

"As I said before, it won’t be easy to tame him." Vaisey stated dryly and offered his guest a goblet of wine. "But enough of this. Come over here. There is something we have to talk about."

 

+++

 

When Robin entered his room later this evening he was surprised to find an annoyed looking Guy sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

"My, my, Gisborne! And I thought I had to drag you in here and chain you to the bed." Robin drawled and enjoyed the stunned look on the man’s face. Guy clearly wasn’t able to reconcile the obnoxious young boy he had known in his childhood with the determined and ambitious man standing in front of him.

It was something the dark-haired knight was bound to learn rather soon. Robin had seen, and done, many things on behalf of his rightful king and his ruthlessness in carrying out Richard’s orders was one of the reasons the king had chosen him for this mission. He usually got what he wanted and right now he wanted Gisborne.

Robin’s face remained expressionless while he crossed the room to the small table in one of the corners, pouring himself another glass of wine. Turning back to Guy he smiled expectantly.

"Don’t raise your hopes, Locksley. I’m here to show you that you can’t own me like a dog. That’s ridiculous. Even you can’t be this thick." Guy obviously still hadn’t calmed down enough to see reason.

"And what makes you believe I’ll ask for your opinion? Your master gave you to me and you’ll better obey him when you want to avoid rather nasty consequences for your misbehaviour."

"Are you threatening me, Locksley?" Guy asked incredulously, raising one eyebrow in mock astonishment. "You forget that I’ve known you since we both were children. Don’t fool yourself. You just don’t have the guts to see it through."

"I always finish what I’ve started.” Robin felt slightly thrown by the way Guy dared to taunt him but he refused to react to the bait. "Come over here and I’ll show you."

Guy obeyed, moving with a sensual grace that made Robin’s mouth water. The game was on and they both knew it.

"Have you ever even been with a man before? I don’t think so. Let me show you how it’s done." With this he leaned in and captured Robin’s lips in a passionate kiss. Soon his tongue was begging for entrance. Robin responded involuntarily and Guy plundered the moist cavern expertly.

Panting they broke apart.

The man’s arrogant smirk infuriated Robin to no end and with a low growl he buried his hands in Guy’s hair, dragging him down for another searing kiss. Guy responded by pushing Robin’s shirt out of the way, exposing the naked skin beneath, while his mouth explored the younger man’s neck and collarbone.

Eyes closed in blissful ecstasy Robin distractedly threw back his head, every thought of being the one in control temporarily forgotten.

Seizing his chance Guy manoeuvred them towards the bed. The moment Robin’s knees hit the mattress Guy pressed forward, both falling onto the soft surface. Giving Robin no chance to regain his wits Guy immediately lowered his mouth on one of Robin’s nipples, sucking lightly, fingers teasingly playing with its twin.

Robin forcefully bit back a lustful groan, unknown sensations flooding his mind. A small voice in his mind reminded him that he should be the one in control but he paid it no heed. What Guy did to him felt so good, so perfect, he never wanted it to end.

"Have you ever been with a man before?", Guy repeated his initial question while his hands worked their way into Robin’s breeches and brushed lightly over his already hardened member. The embarrassment on Robin’s face answered his question and Guy reached up, placing his fingers at Robin’s mouth. "Suck."

Robin’s eyes widened in sudden realisation and for a moment he felt panicked. Intent on freeing himself he pushed against Guy’s leather-clad shoulders but the older man pressed him down on the bed, hands soothingly stroking Robin’s face.

"Shhh…don’t fight me! Give in to the pleasure", Guy whispered into his ear but when Robin’s body suddenly tensed up under his touch the older man knew he had to act quickly or all the effort he had put into distracting Robin from pursuing his initial goal would be rendered useless.

"Get off me, Guy! That’s not what I wanted!" Robin half-heartedly protested but Guy, sensing his growing discomfort, continued stroking him. A quick change of plan was in order and without further hesitation the dark-haired knight worked Robin’s trousers down his hips.

Hot lips trailed down Robin’s chest and ribs, sharp teeth softly nipping at the younger man’s navel, moving further south. Brushing his stubble softly against Robin’s hard member Guy quickly got up again.

"Want me to stop?"

Fingers drawing idle patterns on his chest and Robin fought desperately to clear his head from the pleasure fogging his brain and leaving him completely defenceless and wanton.

"N...no...don’t stop!", he begged before he realised what he’d said. Guy smiled and placed his hand around Robin’s cock stroking him slowly but determinedly. The young man whimpered in despair when Guy held his hips firmly in place preventing him to thrust into his touch.

Aching for release and losing himself in overwhelming passion Robin closed his eyes. Guy’s hands were doing incredible things to him, inflaming his body with every stroke and making him beg for more.

Suddenly his mind snapped back to reality when Guy sucked his own fingers into his mouth. Leaning on one hand right next to Robin’s hip he let the other slip between the younger man’s thighs, searching for the small entrance.

A determined finger circled the puckered ring of muscle, taunting him with the promise of unspeakable pleasure to come until it finally slipped into the incredible tightness of his body.

"Guy... _please..._ "

Not sure if he meant please stop or please go on Robin unconsciously tried to close his legs to ward off the overwhelming sensations centred in his nether regions but every thought of resistance vanished from his mind the moment Guy without warning swallowed his hard shaft down to the hilt.

Robin screamed in ecstasy and bucked upwards but Guy quickly withdrew his fingers, now using both hands to keep him down.

"Yes..."

Teeth scraping over sensitive skin, alternating with the soothing gentleness of soft lips, the changes between lust and pain almost undistinguishable in their swiftness.

_"Guy!"_

Robin’s voice sounded definitely desperate by now. Smirking around the hot shaft in his mouth Guy let his tongue swirl around the thick head of Robin’s cock, exploring his lover’s urethra with lazy movements.

Burying himself as deeply as possible in Guy’s welcoming mouth Robin came with a strangled cry, spilling his seed into the wet-hot cavern surrounding his aching member.

Exhausted he just lay there, breathing heavily through the waves of orgasm slowly ebbing away.

The sound of spitting drew his attention to his lover and to his astonishment Guy was already on his feet again, disgustedly wiping trails of semen from his lips.

Only then did he notice that Guy still was fully clothed. Feeling slightly ashamed Robin cleared his throat, waiting for the other man to meet his eyes. But Guy just turned his back on him.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked surprised when he realised Guy had the intention to leave him alone.

"I’m going back to me room. I fulfilled my part of our bargain." Eyes clouded with undefined emotions Guy tilted his head to one side, taking in the dishevelled and still slightly breathless man on the bed with a calculating look. "We’re finished and I expect you to tell Vaisey that everything has been to your satisfaction."

Guy vanished into the corridor, leaving a completely bewildered Robin behind. The young man stared at the door, feeling abused and, what was even worst, like an idiot.

Slowly he climbed out of the bed and made his way over to his still untouched glass of wine. His mind was reeling. Had he really been this stupid not to see what Guy intended to do? The older man had played with him, had used his inexperience to turn the tables on him. And he was right. There was no way in hell to tell Vaisey what just had happened. The Sheriff would just see it as a sign of weakness and Robin still had orders to fulfil. As much as he wanted to take revenge – he just couldn’t allow his wounded pride to get in the way.

Blushing furiously in a sudden burst of rage Robin threw the glass against the wall watching it splintering into thousand pieces.

The whole affair was far from finished. He would get Gisborne back for this. First he would take care of the orders the king bestowed him with and then...

Smiling cruelly Robin returned to the bed, promising himself that he would break Guy whatever the cost might be.

 

END


End file.
